


To love? At what cost.

by Rayerou



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, F/F, Fluff, Major Character Injury, Major angst later on, Minor Relationships, Minor Violence, Will keep adding tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22921633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayerou/pseuds/Rayerou
Summary: Being an outlaw was hard with an empire reigning strong for centuries Seta Kaoru plots a rebel attack on the Empire till on a reconnaissance mission she gets a glance of the future head of the Shirisagi empire, Princess Shirisagi Chisato.
Relationships: Seta Kaoru/Shirasagi Chisato, Udagawa Tomoe/Uehara Himari
Kudos: 4





	To love? At what cost.

I wandered beside the wall that both touched heaven and hell, the great wall of the Shirisagi Empire. I scraped my hand across the smooth uncorroded surface, getting inside of the empire was one story and getting past all the security was another. I, Kaoru Seta have an ambition to see what is actually going on inside the empire and take back the righteous land of us outlaws.

I dawdled slowly back to base camp taking my time whistling a familiar tune to myself I looked up and saw a familiar figure, Himari. I winked and gave a slight nod to Himari as I walked through the gates into camp.

I felt the blazing stare from my right-hand General, Tomoe. “So, you’re late coming back again.. What are you up too Seta?” Her gaze burnt right through my soul “Oh you know the usual but~ A reconnaissance mission will take place tonight, I found a way in.” I whistled her face lit up “Eh?! How did you manage such a task?” She blurted I slowly put my hand up “Remember you are talking to a higher-up Ms. Udagawa.” I smirked in her direction; she let out a gruff snort before walking out of my tent.

I knew that Tomoe came from inside the Shirisagi Empire but gave that all up for her girlfriend Himari, such a sacrifice I will never understand. Tomoe and Himari strolled into the tent with their hands tightly clasped together I looked at Himari who broke into a blush. 

Tomoe coughs “Who is going to the reconnaissance tonight?” “Ah- Yes of course.” I looked around the room biting my lip “Well of course you would be the safest bet.” Tomoe gave a slight smirk and nod before exiting the tent with Himari. I watched the two girls share a kiss before Tomoe headed to the Arsenal, I felt an unneeded feeling in my chest I closed my eyes and pushed it away.

I joined Tomoe in the Arsenal to collect equipment I picked up my precious Wakizashi and a dart gun loading it with tranquilizer darts. I picked up my tattered long coat draping it around myself “I’ll be waiting for you at the gate, time for a fleeting reconnaissance.” I smirked towards Tomoe who just rolled her eyes.

The night was quite windy we made haste towards the Wall “The spot is just right around- Ah hah!” I whispered harshly “Wow there was a way in just like you said” Her mouth gaped slightly “Never underestimate your leader Tomoe.” Giving her a snarky remark. I slid through the hole with ease looking around for any guards, giving the all clear to Tomoe she slid through as well. 

The Shirisagi Empire has been the most powerful reigning empire, everyone bows down to them except the Outlaws which either are against them or just aren’t good enough for the empires standards, economic or social statuses don’t mean anything in the Shirisagi empire but they’ve always been swore enemies towards the Outlaws.

I climbed atop a tall building having a better view of the streets and landscape I looked at the biggest house on the horizon and I felt a tap on my shoulder “Th-That’s where the Future head of the Empire lives Princess Shirisagi Chisato. 

Don’t do anything dumb it’s a highly guarded area.” I smirked and jumped from one roof to another making my way over to house.  
I was only standing only a jump away from getting onto the balcony until the door flung open and the woman herself walked out alone.

Her blonde hair waved as another strong gust blew across slamming the door shut. I felt a strange new sensation inside my chest, my heart hammered inside my chest as I looked up at her till I realised she was looking down at me with a furious dirty glare.

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly,
> 
> I do all the editing myself and don't have anybody beta reading so if you see any mistakes, I apologise.
> 
> Secondly, 
> 
> If you get this far, I will be uploading a chapter a week so if you stay tuned in. Thank you so much!


End file.
